because of a lipglose
by Kriwil
Summary: baekhyun membeli sebuah benda berwarna pink dengan bentuk silinder tanpa sepengetahuan chanyeol. apa reksi chanyeol? BaekYeol! ChanBaek! sama aja dah! content ringan!


**Because of a lipgloose**

**Disclaimer © God**

**Story © Kriwil**

**Rating : T**

**Warning! YAOI****! Boyxboy! Sweet romance!**

**DONT LIKE? DONT READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV.**

Disebuah apartemen di kawasan elit gangnam-gu, seorang pria berambut merah-kecoklatan tengah tidur dikasur empuk disebuah kamar yang terlihat kumuh. Entah apa yang dilakukan oleh sang pemilik kamar sehingga menyebabkan kamar bernuansa eropa itu menjadi seperti itu. Kriwilpun tak tau. Kalaupun tau mungkin author sarap satu ini akan menjelaskan penyebab tersebut secera terperinci.

Sedangkan,seorang pemuda pendek berwajah cantik keluar dari kamar mandi yang ada dalam ruangan itu. Ia hanya mengenakan bathrobe saja. Sang pemuda mungil berjalan kesebuah lemari dengan ukiran rumit dan mengambil celana dalam calvin klein serta sebuah celana jeans hitam dan t-shirt putih dengan sebuah blazer berwarna abu-abu.

Sang pemuda mungil membuka bathrobenya menampakkan tubuh putih mulusnya. Ia memakai pakaian itu dan berjalan kearah sebuah cermin dan melihat pantulan dirinya. Hanya satu kata yang dapat kita ucap melihat pria mungil itu.

Sempurna.

Dengan tubuh mungil yang terbalut baju santai yang melekat ditubuhnya. Surai hitamnya terlihat membingkai wajah cantiknya. Matanya yang jernih. Hidungnya yang mancung. Bibir tipisnya. Serta kulitnya yang putih bersih. Membuatnya terlihat seperti boneka manequine.

Ia memutar tubuhnya 360 ̊. Memastikan bahwa penampilannya untuk pergi keluar hari ini. Pemuda mungil itu merasakan ada yang kurang. Ia mengambil eyeliner yang ada di meja riasnya dan memakainya. Ia mengambil handphonenya yang juga diatas meja rias itu dan menekan beberapa digit angka. Menghubungkannya dengan seseorang yang telah membuat janji dengannya kemarin.

Tuut... Tuut.. Tu-

" Yobboseo? " suara lembut langsung terdengar begitu telepon itu tersambung dengan seberang.

" Luhan-hyung. Kita jadi pergi,tidak? " tanya baekhyun-pemuda mungil tadi.

" Tentu saja,baek~. Apa kau sudah meminta izin chanyeol untuk pergi? "

" Aku belum bilang,hyung. Chanyeol tertidur sangat pulas. Aku tidak tega membangunkannya " baekhyun mengatakan ini sambil melirik kearah kasur dimana chanyeol tertidur dengan air liur yang menetes hingga membuat sebuah sungai.

" Baiklah... Aku akan segera menjemputmu "

Tit

Telepon diputus satu pihak membuat baekhyun mengeluarkan sumpah serapah dikarenakan hyungnya yang sangat seenaknya sendiri. Ia memasukkan barang barangnya kedalam tas bermerk gucci.

TIIN TIIN

Suara klakson mobil menyapa gendang telinga baekhyun. Ia bergegas menuju lantai bawah. Tapi,sebelum mencapai lantai bawah,baekhyun mencium kening chanyeol yang membuat namja jangkung itu menggeliat.

" Aku berangkat,yeolli~ " baekhyun keluar kamar meninggalkan namja jangkung itu tidur dengan lelap.

**.**

**#lipgloose#**

**.**

Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya kepada luhan yang berada didalam mini coopernya. Luhan membalas lambaian baekhyun. Baekhyun membuka pintu mobil dan menghempaskan pantat berisinya dikursi sebelah luhan.

" Baek,apa chanyeol sudah bangun? " tanya luhan kepada baekhyun. Ia menolehkan wajahnya dan melepas kacamata hitamnya.

" Chanyeol belum bangun. Ia asih saja tertidur seperti kerbau " baekhyun cemberut mengingat bagaimana cara tidur chanyeol yang sangat keterlaluan.

" Haah.. Orang itu. Kita berangkat sekarang? "

" Tentu saja,hyung " Luhan dan Baekhyun berpandangan. Lalu..

" BERANGKAAT! "

" BERANGKAAT! "

Dua orang itu berteriak bersamaan dengan mobil luhan yang melaju menuju tempat tujuan mereka.

**.**

**SKIP TIME**

**.**

Baekhyun dan luhan sekarang berada di toko yang menjual berbagai kosmetik. Saat ini kedua pria cantik itu melihat-lihat lipglose yang menarik hati mreka.

Setelah beberapa saat memilih. Akhirnya,luhan membeli lipglose dengan rasa strawberry. Sedangkan,baekhyun memilih lipglose rasa coklat. Mereka menuju ketoilet dan bercermin.

" Waah... Lipglose ini sangat cocok denganku. Bagaimana denganmu,hyung? " baekhyun bertanya setelah mencoba lipglosenya.

" Aku juga sama denganmu. Kupikir,sehun akan menyukainya jika aku memakai ini " luhan berkaca sambil memperhatikan bibirnya dari pantulan cermin tersebut.

**Someone call the doctor nal butjabgo malhae jwo**

**Sarangeun byeong jungdog over-**

Piip

" yeobosseo? "

" ... "

" Oh sehun, aku sedang bersama dengan baekhyun sekarang "

" ...! "

" Apa? Baiklah,aku akan segera kesana "

Tiit

Luhan menutup teleponnya begitu mendapat kabar dari tunangannya bahwa ibu sehun masuk rumah sakit karena penyakit nya yang kumat.

" Baekhyun,maafkan aku. Oh ahjumma masuk rumah sakit lagi. Aku harus segera kesana sekarang. Apa kau tak apa kutinggal? " luhan sedikit cemas dengan temannya yang cantik itu-baekhyun- jika ia tinggal sendirian. Ia takut kalau nanti baekhyun digoda oleh pria-pria berhidung belang.

" Segeralah ke rumah sakit. Ahjumma lebih penting daripada aku. Aku tak apa jika pulang sendirian. Aku namja,kau ingat? " Baekhyun berkata menenangkan luhan yang cemas terhadap dirinya.

" Lebih baik sekarang kau telpon chanyeol untuk menjemputmu " luhan memberi saran yang sangat bagus bagi keselamatan baekhyun. Bukannya ia tak percaya pada baekhyun. Tapi,temannya itu terlalu cantik hingga ia tidak tega meninggalkannya sendirian.

" Tenang saja. Aku akan segera menelpon yeolli segera " jawab baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

Luhan terlihat sedikit tenang walaupun rasa khawatirnya masih terpancar. Mereka berdua keluar dari toilet.

**SKIP TIME**

Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya mengantar kepergian luhan di pintu sebelah utara mall itu. Ia menghela napas. Sepertinya ia harus segera menelpon chanyeol sekarang. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan mendial nomor chanyeol

Tuut... Tu-

" **KAU SEKARANG ADA DIMANA,BAEKHYUN?! "**

Teriakan chanyeol langsung menyambut baekhyun. Ia menghela napas–lagi-.

" Aku sedang berada di mall xxxx. Bisakah kau menjemputku? Aku mohon,yeollie~ " pinta baekhyun,memelas.

" **Baiklah. Kau tunggu disana dan jangan kemana-mana "**

Piip

Telepon diputus oleh chanyeol.

**.**

**Skip time**

**.**

Seorang namja tinggi berjalan kearah baekhyun. Ia adalah chanyeol,tunangan baekhyun.

" Baekkie. Mian,apa kau menunggu cukup lama? " tanya chanyeol didepan baekhyun.

" Tak apa. Ayo kita pulang sekarang "

" Nde "

Kedua pasangan itupun berjalan ke parkiran dan menaiki lamborghini chanyeol. Lamborghini itupun melaju meninggalkan mall tadi.

**Di dalam mobil**

" Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku bahwa kau pergi bersama luhan-hyung,baek? Hyung tadi menelponku bahwa kau masih berada disini. Tahukah kau bahwa aku sangat khawatir? "

" Mian,yeolli. Aku tak memberitahumu. Kau tertidur sangat nyenyak. Aku tak tega membangunkanmu " elak baekhyun.

Keheningan menyeliputi dua insan melirik baekhyun.

" Kau memakai lipglose,baekkie-ah? " chanyeol bertanya.

" Ne. Apakah ini cocok denganku? " baekhyun meminta pendapat chanyeol.

" Itu sangat cocok denganmu,baekkie "

Chanyeol terus memandang intens kearah baekhyun. Perlahan,ia mengelimasi jarak diantara dirinya dan baekhyun.

Bibir kedua insn itu menempel. Tidak ada peksaan dalam ciuman itu. hanya rasa sayang yang terpancar dalam ciuman manis itu.

" Sepertinya aku akan menyuruhmu memakai lipglose itu terus " chanyeol berkata setelah ciuman mereka berakhir.

Kedua kekasih yang saat ini tengah dimabuk cinta itupun pulang menuju apartemen milik mereka.

* * *

**END**

* * *

buat 10 cm masih rapat tikus. kriwil kasih baekyeol garing ff lawas ini. see you!


End file.
